Blue Dress
by CrystalNight1
Summary: Suddenly, all he wanted to do was dream of the blue dressed girl that was his savior.


**A/N: Just a one-shot as a Christmas present for Jackie (neverturnyourbackontheblade on Tumblr).**

**I hope you guys enjoy and please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Degrassi_.**

* * *

><p>"Clare?"<p>

His eyebrows rose and the girl smiled at him and stretched her hand out to him. She nodded her head slightly and he grabbed her soft, small, opaque hand and she tugged his arm and began to walk down the street. Eli tried to remember how he got there; in front of her. He remembers writing his play he was working on with Fiona and then everything went blank.

_As if the ground was sucking him in._

He thought he was being delusional at first. That maybe his medication was playing tricks on his mind. But she was in front of him and she was so tangible that it couldn't be an illusion. Not even remotely close to it. He closed his eyes as he walked behind Clare and let out a breath and licked his lips.

_A blue dress?_

She kept walking until she stopped and he bumped into her accidentally and she gave him a look telling him silently to pay attention to his surroundings. He grinned and looked down at his feet slyly. And, once again she tugged his arm and he began to walk. Eli licked his lips and stared at the girl in front of him carefully. She wore a blue dress – _which compliments her eyes_, he remarked – and her hair was tied up in a bun and she had no shoes on.

Eli raised his eyebrows. No shoes? He thought, and all of a sudden, they were a mere feet from the shore and his attire had changed from a thin clothing to a heavy, black leather jacket, with tight skinny jeans and black boots.

_I'm high. I'm so _fucking _high._

Clare stopped once she was close enough to the water that it touched her toes. She let go of his hand and began to walk into the ocean slowly, and spread her arms on either side of her body and Eli stared dazed. He thought at the moment that Clare Edwards was an angel fallen from grace and that she was his savior. His _hero_. And as she kept sauntering into the ocean, Eli suddenly felt a pang in his chest and he fell on the ground and Clare Edwards disappeared completely as water engulfed him.

"You know…" began Clare Edwards, as they sat on their bench, Eli with a blank expression as he looked at his hearse parked in front of them. "You never came."

_What? _

He looked at her, his eyes blank as she stared down at her folded hands on top her lap. She tugged her lower lip. He blinked several times until realization hit him that he wasn't on the shore anymore. He stood up quickly and looked around him as Clare stood up and looked at him.

"What just happened?" Asked a confused Eli.

"You just…never got here in time, you know?" She repeated, looking up at him with mesmerizing blue orbs.

"Oh Clare…" he whispered. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" She barked out, hands balled into fists, face flushed. "You left me here and never _came_."

"I would've…I would've…" repeated Eli.

He didn't understand what was happening, but the words just came out without him realizing it. Clare nodded her head and turned on her heel and began to walk away. The buildings around them began to collapse around them and everything turned into darkness as Eli tried to get a hold of Clare.

"_You never came_!"

And the floor collapsed. And everything turned red. And, all of a sudden, Eli Goldsworthy felt what dying must feel like.

* * *

><p>Eli awoke with a start. His alarm going off two hours earlier than usual. He wiped his eyes with a groan and tapped the alarm clock with the palm of his hands. He looked up at the ceiling and put his right arm over his forehead.<p>

_What was that dream?_

His phone went off and he looked over at his bedside table. He raised an eyebrow and squinted, trying to read the caller I.D.

_Unknown Caller._

"Hello?" Rasped out Eli, sitting up on his bed.

"_Eli?"_

"Ms. Edwards?" He asked with a start, fully awake. "What's the matter?"

"_It's Clare… She got into an accident..."_

His heart beat suddenly decreased. His hands began to sweat and he let go of the phone, Helen Edwards yelling on the other side of the line. Eli's eyes went wide and his heart dropped.

And darkness engulfed him.

And suddenly, all he wanted to do was dream of the blue dressed girl that was his savior.


End file.
